


Pleasures In The Night

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80





	Pleasures In The Night

Tom came home late, but you had waited up for him. He was still in his tactical gear which you found to be a real turn on. The sleeves of his uniform were tight against his muscles. Your pussy clenches at the thought of him ravaging you like a beast.

“Welcome home baby” you say “I was waiting up for you.”

He turns to greet you and is blown away by the sexy lingerie you had chosen to wear. The red bra and tiny thong accentuate your curves perfectly. The thigh-highs and heels only add to the outfit.

Tom reaches down and adjusts the growing erection in his pants. He licks his lips and growls as he takes in the sight of you. He walks over and picks you up in his arms.

“God I missed you” he says as he claims you with his mouth, his tongue dancing with yours.

He carries you to the bedroom and lays you on the bed. He slowly removes his shirt to reveal his broad chest and washboard abs. You gasp at the sight of him and your hand instinctively travels down to your dripping pussy and you start rubbing your clit.

Tom makes quick work of his pants. He stands before you, his cock standing at attention. 

“That’s it baby” he says as he strokes himself “let me watch you play with that tight cunt.”

You slowly remove your thong and start fingering yourself. You let out a moan as he climbs on top of you. You wrap your legs around him wanting to feel him deep inside of you.

“Tom, please, fuck me.”

He rubs the head of his cock on your slit and slowly pushes himself inside. You sink your teeth into his shoulder as he thrusts harder and harder. 

“Mmmm, oh God Tom, that’s it baby right there.”

“Fuck you’re so tight!”

“Harder Tom” you scream out in ecstasy “you feel so good!”

“Fuck!! Baby I’m gonna cum!!”

Tom lets out a primal scream as he empties himself in you. He catches his breath and presses his lips to yours.

“Tom, that was amazing” you say as you drift off to sleep in each others arms


End file.
